Janitornator
Janitornator (ジャニトネーター Janitonētā) is an Insecticon janitor and a RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can presumably transform into a rhinoceros beetle. Personality Janitornator is a deadpan and nonchalant Insecticon; often always seen doing his job (cleaning) and barely interacts with others or is acknowledged that often. Little is know about his background, but he apparently is neutral towards both Autobots and Decepticons, as he rarely gets involved with combat. History Debut: Deadlocked Janitornator made his first appearance during when he was seen cleaning up in the barracks of Bombshock's ship where Swtichback was seen hiding at. He failed to notice Switchback and continued his job. Later on, he survived the crash of Bombshock's ship. It is unknown if he partook in the Bombshock's attacks on San Francisco and Mt. Saint Helens. After Bombshock was slain, Janitornator (along with the other Insecticons) went to serve Hardshell instead. Janitornator would then go on to make several cameos from then on, usually seen cleaning. It would not be until later one where he would play a major role... The Search for Hardshell: Rise of Destron Stranded A few weeks later passed by, Knock Out, Scurrydown and Janitornator found themselves lost on some Western desert. Knock Out stressed out and panicked, realizing that there was no way of finding their way back to base, Gamoni was elsewhere and Hardshell and Breakdown were both M.I.A.. Knock Out and the other two Insecticons were then approached by WFC Breakdown and Switchback who informed them both that all three of them were in their land now. Switchback offered the three to join the "Mutant Cybertronians" but Knock Out managed to chase off Switchback by angering him with his "complex-addicted plot summaries", as Knock Out is admittedly fond of cliches. Scurrydown and Knock Out got into an argument with each other, Scurrydown berating Knock Out because he "scared away" their only chance to make it out of there. Before they could finish their rant though, the three 'Cons were approached by an incoming mercenary dropship. A spikey pickup Decepticon dropped down from the ship and approached Knock Out, Scurrydown and the Insecticon Janitor. Knock Out asked who the Decepticon mercenary was, only for the Decepticon mercenary replied that he was under orders to kill the three, as they were considered criminals ordered to be executed by the higher-ranking Decepticon squadron known as "Team Destron". The mercenary then attacked and went ballistic on the three, causing an all-out attack. It didn't get any better for Knock Out when Jury-Rig came. Jury-Rig fought off blasted Knock Out and the Janitornator, but the two were saved by Jim Sun Spider who then preceeded to beat up the daylights out of Jury-Rig. Knock Out and Janitornator then went over to fight off the Decepticon mercenary, doing their best dodge his blasts from his Disintegrator Ray. Once the Decepticon mercenary revealed his name to be "Crapshack", Knock Out broke into hysterical laughter over the fact the name of the guy who was chasing them was named that. "Crapshack" then turned on his invisibility cloak mode and was about to attack Knock Out and the Insecticon Janitor, but fortunately Scurrydown was able to detect "Crapshack" and fired a blast of his arm gun at him. Knock Out then left with both Scurrydown and Insecticon Janitor, as Scurrydown left behind a highly-explosive grenade to take care of the Decepticon mercenary. Knock Out, Scurrydown and the Insecticon Janitor then took off far away from the grenade's explosion and kept running away. The Vehicons Ambush Janitornator and his other two Decepticon comrades finished running around after it became clear that they wee no longer being pursued. They began to look around for Energon, which then they did with the help of a person they met known as Capricorn. Knock Out, Scurrydown, Janitornator and Capricorn were then intervened by an ambush of Vehicon bounty hunters and fought them off. After they finished them off, Janitornator (along with Scurrydown and Knock Out) ran off with their Energons. Tabriz Tango After their Vehicon encounter, Knock Out led the two Insecticons further onto someplace near Tabriz. Knock Out got into an argument with Scurrydown but it was immediately halted by Janitornator. Knock Out's radio inside of his car then went wonky, meaning that somebody was calling him. Slightly embarrassed (as Knock Out claims he needs to get his "message received thing" fixed), Knock Out then answered the call, only then to find out that it was somebody he knew... Upon finding out this revelation, Knock Out ordered Scurrydown and Janitornator to follow him into Tabriz. As Knock Out and the two Insecticons neared Tabriz, Knock Out then heard a loud steam-type noise from behind. As he turned around, it turned out to be four Maximal Cops emerging from the canisters to arrest the three. As they cornered the three Decepticons, Knock Out pleaded his innocence, but 9K didn't want to hear it. 9K then ordered Knock Out along with the two Insecticons to be executed, but before that could even happen, Nemesis Prime showed up and destroyed all four of the Maximal Cops. Terrified, Knock Out, Scurrydown and Janitornator ran into the center of the city. It was in there they finally met the caller; Breakdown. Astounded, Knock Out went up to meet his missing partner and asked him where had been all this time. Breakdown revealed to Knock Out a few details about Team Destron but before they could say more, Team Destron's forces came and Vehicons rained down upon them. Knock Out (and Breakdown) were then both intervened by a Predacon criminal known as Backslash, who came to kill them both by the orders of Team Destron. Knock Out and Breakdown teamed up and fought Backslash. Janitornator and Scurrydown fought against several Vehicons while they were at it. After the defeat of the Vehicons and the Destron bounty hunters; Janitornator, Scurrydown, Knock Out and Breakdown took off and retreated; there work now done. The Predacons Emerge Pt. 1: Caved In Scurrydown, Knock Out, Breakdown and Janitornator then visited a cave and then decided to stay there for the night. There, Janitornator began to clean the area around them, figuring it could still use some polishing. Then things went wrong. Scurrydown, Knock Out, Breakdown and Janitornator were then ambushed by Makeshift, a dangerous Shifter and a major member of Team Destron. Makeshift then left as quickly as he came, but not before unleashing two Pedacons after them. Scurrydown and Janitornator took on Dawnsteel, but the fight was uneasy, as Dawnsteel was too powerful against them. Scurrydown became enraged at the Predacon and through a giant Plasma Grenade at him, which Dawnsteel then kicked up at the ceiling of the cave. causing the cave to come crashing down on all of them. The four Decepticons and two Predacons were then covered in debris and boulders, knocked out unconscious. The Predacons Emerge Pt. 2: The Decisive Predacon Strategy Two days later, Knock Out was rescued by the Mutant Cybertronians and pulled out of the cave. However, Janitornator had already dug himself out first and was perfectly fine, oddly enough. Janitornator was the first one to make it back outside, and then went back to cleaning. Later on, he watched the fight between Hardshell and Transquito's forces, cheering on Hardshell and his group until they were victorious. Once Transquito's forces were forced to retreat, Janitornator then greeted Spacewarp, recognizing her. Scurrydown asked him if they had met before, to which Janitornator responded that they have. After Hardshell's speech, Janitornator then resumed his job and began to clean away. Transquito's Last Stand Janitornator partook in the reunion of Gamoni and Hardshell; but stayed inside with Spacewarp to keep on guard and continue to clean. The Faceless Phantom Walks Among Us Janitornator made a cameo in the RP where he acted as a new janitor for the old one who got scared off of by No-Face. Abilities & Arsenal * Flight: Janitornator can fly at high speeds. * Brute Strength: While Janitornator doesn't fight much; whenever he is shown in combat, he is a excellent fighter and very strong. * Arm Guns: Janitornator is armed with arm guns. * Insect Arms * Mandibles * Vaccum Gun: Janitornator can transform his own personal vaccuum into a blaster rifle, similar to that of a laser shotgun. * Mop: Janitornator's mop can also be used as laser spear for combat; not much else is known about this tool at the moment. * Teleportation: Janitornator appears to be capable of teleportation; as he was able to escape the falling boulders from both Crackshack's and later on Duskstar's and Dawnsteel's boulder attacks with not a scratch. * Cleanliness Inducement: True to his name, Janitornator is capable of cleaning any dirty mess or situation. Quotes Trivia * Janitornator originally went unnamed in his first few appearances and was simply known as "Insecticon Janitor" for a while. It was not until "Tabriz Tango" in where he finally got a name. * Originally Janitornator was mean't to be a quick gag character who would have only appeared once as a joke, but he ended up later on being kept around and much later on, got to be featured in an arc where he, Knock Out and Scurrydown played major roles. * His name, while obviously referring to his occupation, is also a reference/spoof of the Terminator's name and possibly Waspinator's as well. * It is implied that he has committed arson at some point in his life. * It is implied that he and Spacewarp have a history together. * Curiously, he is the only member of Hardshell's gang who has not interacted with Gamoni yet. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Cybertronians Category:Insects Category:Genius Intelligence Category:True Neutral Category:Flying Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)